iAm Thankful
by KK-Needs-Rehab
Summary: A Thanksgiving one-shot I wrote when I was 12...2 years ago...Hope you all like it! Review! It's fluffy.


**A/N: Hola! I actually wrote this story when I was 12, before I even had a Fanfiction account. xD It's Thanksgiving themed though, so I thought I'd post it. Enjoy and review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!**

* * *

iAm Thankful

"Happy Thanksgiving!" The girls yelled at the same time.

"And were clear!" Freddie told them.

Sam and Freddie began to fight and after a few minutes of trying to get them to stop, Carly invited them to Thanksgiving at her apartment. Freddie agreed immediately much to Sam's annoyance. After a pleading look from Carly, Sam agreed too.

That evening, Freddie walked out of his apartment, into the hallway, and ran into Sam. She quickly filled him in on what was going on. Apparently, Carly wasn't ready yet because she had covered the peep hole with a note that read, "Just wait in the hall, I'll be ready soon."

They finally went inside and sat down at the table. They ate and as they were finishing, Carly spoke. "We're going to go around the table and everyone has to say what they're thankful for."

Sam began by saying ham. Spencer said art and Carly said iCarly. Freddie was last to go. He looked around the room at the eyes waiting for his answer. Freddie locked eyes with the crystal blue ones that sat across from him. "I-I'm t-thankful for….."

He stood and walked to the door of Carly's apartment. "Sam," he said clearly. Then he quickly slammed the door and dashed out to the fire escape.

Spencer, Carly, and Sam sat around the table in complete shock. All had stopped chewing mid-bite. A deep purple blush and an angry look appeared on Sam's face and she ran out the door after Freddie. Carly and Spencer looked at each other with sly smiles. They had both been secretly hoping something like this would happen.

Sam sat in front of Freddie's apartment door, tears streaming down her face. She sat there until almost 3am, confused and scared over her relationship with Freddie.

Then he came down the hall holding his camp chair and iPod dock, and she realized

exactly where he had been all this time. She dried her tears quickly and tried to run away.

There was a sudden crash and Sam turned around for one second to see all of Freddie's

stuff dropped carelessly to the floor and Freddie himself chasing her.

He gripped her wrist tightly. "Freddie, let me go!' Sam yelled. "No Sam," he said, his voice a mix of sadness and seriousness. "We need to talk about this!"

They collected themselves and went out to the fire escape so that they wouldn't wake anyone at the late time of night. Freddie was first to break the silence. "Sam…Umm…" he stuttered. "I like you."

Sam replied angrily, "The last time we were out here YOU said you hated me!"

Freddie paused, a look of anger capturing his face as well. "You honestly think I hated you after that? Do you even remember what happened? You apologized to me and we KISSED! How you could you ever think that I really truly HATED you? Maybe…Maybe I…" Freddie was abruptly interrupted. Sometime during his rant, Sam had begun to walk towards him, an apologetic look on her face. She grabbed the collar of his shirt just as she had done the week they had their first kiss. But this time things were different. Sam pulled his lips to hers and he responded quickly. Sam put all that she had been feeling into the kiss. She then collapsed into Freddie's arms.

He freaked out. He regained his composure and carried her bridal style into Carly's apartment. He sat her down on the couch and laid next to her. The fell asleep, cuddling together. Carly awoke the next morning to find them there together. She then took a picture, before waking them up with a smirk on her face. Upon seeing Carly, they remembered everything that happened the previous day. They fled from the apartment and into the hallway where they ended up making out. Again. Finally, they were together.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it! Review! :)**

**~coketree20/Kaylee**


End file.
